clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger Island Fire
On the outskirts of Tiger Island, on the eastern side, used to be a place fro many HUGE social gatherings. Unfortunately, in 1997, that all changed. The event November 15, 1997 All was normal in the city complex of Northern Hachache. There were three main buildings: Geronimo's candle shop (George's uncle), a hot sauce production plant, and a Firework building. All was normal, until: 2 penguins got in a fight. It got serious, until one of them knocked the plate of the experimental, hottest sauce of all, the one that ended Lion, the Inferno X, over. It burned at their flippers, and they ran. It got to the candle place, and burnt it like a giant candle. When it hit the Firework production facility, all hope was gone. The accident The building went off. Everything was havoc. Fires were everywhere, big explosions, everything. The complex is still in rubble. Penguins were trapped in the buildings. They got everyone safely out, but not the buildings. They all came down. Nothing was left. The fire spread, and hit the huge igloo complex of Zhahas. The place melted. Nothing was left. All hope was truly gone forever. The place is still just rubble. It is highly unrecomendded to go there, because of the amount of magnesium in the air. It is very dangerous. FIN Conspiracy Theories Now, this is when it starts getting involved with the general public. Please be reminded that these are theories. No offence. There has been claims in which the Tiger Island Fire was actually a set-up to shift residents of Tiger Island back to Antarctica, as Tiger Island is not an actual nation, by the Bureau of Fiction. The Bureau of Fiction, as claimed, has made the sequence of events happen in such a way. The BoF may also have planned to do other accidents on other parts of the island, but to no avail. However, the BoF and Tiger Island has no existing relation, nor did Mayor McFlapp or any of the other Masters want to shift the penguins back to USA. The Moose in Black, a subsidary of the BoF, are also thought to be involved in this. It is said that they set the fire so as to threaten penguins with knowledge of the BoF not to tell on it. No one has commented on the BoF or wanted to tell, nor did the MIB plan to do such a thing. Then comes the USA. The USA is unable to officially annex Tiger Island, so a secret government agency sent a penguin to get caught in the fight, and intentionally knock the plate of the hottest sauce of all. The USA government extensively denies this, but is still considered a possibility. Hot sauce is unable to cause a candle to burn. Tiger Island is known for both its hot sauce that could burn and its hot sauce that is very hot, but not physically hot. Theorists claim that it was not the hot sauce, but instead, an arsonist who lit a fire at the candle shop during all the commotion. A victim in the incident stated 'that he didn't see anyone light a fire'. There were claims that a smaller fire was started in the alley between the candle shop and the hot sauce production plant. This could be true as the hot sauce did not spread to the cande shop. Then again, no one witnessed a fire in the alley. Tiger Island is, itself, a myth. This leads to speculation that the fire did not exist at all, and was only a hoax. Snakesy1 has denied this, though, claiming that 'Tiger Island does exist'. Others also claimed it exists. A satellite mistakenly shot a photo of the fire during the commotion. It seemed that the fireworks went to the other side, and the candle shop was not totally on fire. Then again, it was blocked by clouds and so forth. Category:Stories Category:Conspiracy Theories